BaboShip (ChanBaek Diary)
by veoloxes
Summary: Sepenggal kisah hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Hubungan romantis dengan pemikiran rumit, dan keadaan yang terhimpit/ONESHOOT BERTEMA/CHANBAEK YAOI/EXO LIFE/NOT A SAD OR ANGST STORY/LITTLE BIT FUNNY
1. BaboShip (ChanBaek Diary) - 1

**WARNING!**

 **CHANBAEK YAOI AREA**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

"Aku akan berangkat bersama Minseok _-hyung._ Kau menyusul saja."

Chanyeol bergumam sebagai jawaban, ia tak melirik lagi ke arah Baekhyun yang diyakini sudah menjauh dari pintu kamarnya. Dengan segera Chanyeol menata penampilannya sesaat suara mobil yang diyakini membawa Baekhyun telah pergi.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya berat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya, "Semoga ini bukan hari yang berat."

 **e)(o**

Sekarang pengisi sebuah ruangan di gedung paling luas se-Gangnam terasa begitu suram. Tak ada senyum di antara mereka yang tengah duduk berkumpul mengelilingi meja, hanya raut datar yang terkadang menyimpulkan senyum miring diselipannya.

"Nanti malam teaser kalian berdua akan dirilis, tapi kelakuan kalian semalam membuat kami semua terbakar."

Baekhyun, salah satu pengisi ruangan tersebut mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Kami hanya pergi bersama member yang lain, memang apa yang salah?"

Kepala manajer dari agensi terbesar di Korea yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun mulai memanas, "Salah, karena kalian duduk bersebelahan."

Sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memang tengah duduk bersebelahanpun menggerakan lehernya, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tapi _hyung,_ kami sudah sering duduk bersebelahan seperti ini." Kali ini Chanyeol yang membuka suaranya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak seharusnya kalian duduk bersebelahan di acara perilisan film rekanmu semalam."

"Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Hanya _hyung_ yang terlalu memperkeruh keadaan." Baekhyun membalas dengan alis yang diangkat sebelah.

Terlihat seisi ruangan menatap ke arah kepala manajer tersebut dengan raut yang bertanya-tanya.

Jika difikirkan kembali, maka yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar adanya. Kepala manajer tersebut yang terlalu berlebihan saat menyikapinya.

"Bukan aku yang mempermasalahkannya, tapi pemilik gendung ini yang terus menyalahkanku atas perbuatan kalian semalam." Keluh si kepala manajer, baiklah kita panggil saja dia X _-hyung._

Xiumin yang sedari tadi diam dengan bukunya, lantas mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kurasa dia memang tidak pernah tenang jika menyangkut hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Itulah akibatnya jika terlalu sering membohongi orang. Apa salahnya jujur?"

X _-hyung_ menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah bermain dengan jemari lentik milik Baekhyun. "Chanyeol-ah, kuharap kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu terhadap Baekhyun saat di tempat umum."

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jemari Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengangguk saja! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali tapi kau tetap melakukannya!" Baiklah kali ini X _-hyung_ mulai membentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku bersumpah akan menjaga sikapku di tempat umum. _Hyung_ tenang saja."

"Ck! Kau juga Baekhyun-ah. Jangan terus-menerus menggoda Chanyeol saat ada banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kalian."

" _Nde, algaseumnida_."

Lalu sepi. Semua terdiam.

Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan X _-hyung_ sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya X _-hyung_ belum puas untuk menghancurkan dunia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Yak, beginikah sifat kalian yang sebenarnya?"

Seluruh pandangan mengarah kepada X _-hyung,_ hal itupun mampu membuat X _-hyung_ kembali menahan kesal.

"Kenapa kalian hanya bereaksi seperti ini?"

"Lalu kami harus bereaksi seperti apa hyung? Masalah yang kau bicarakanpun tidak sampai mempengaruhi _'kegiatan'_ kami 'kan?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Xiumin.

"Tapi seharusnya kalian menunjukan rasa tidak enak kepadaku, atau setidaknya merasa panik karena berita kedekatan sesama jenis member kalian!"

"Tidak. Kami rasa Eri juga menyukai kedekatan mereka." Sahut Xiumin, yang lagi-lagi disetujui oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Terlihat X _-hyung_ memegang bagian belakang kepalanya, sepertinya penyakit hipertensinya kambuh.

"Ya ya ya, terserah. Sekarang berterimakasihlah kepadaku karena telah menghapus foto ciuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hampir saja tersebar semalam."

Semua kembali diam.

"YAK!"

"Mereka berciuman?" Mata Xiumin membesar saat mengatakannya.

X _-hyung_ langsung mengangguk singkat, "Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja langsung!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serentak melebarkan senyumnya saat Xiumin menatap mereka secara bergantian, tanpa bicara kini Xiumin telah tahu faktanya.

"Benar? Mereka berciuman di gang sempit saat kalian merekam acara kalian di Taiwan dan di tengah pemutaran film semalam."

Kembali mata Xiumin membesar, " _Mwo?!_ Yak, bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya? Banyak orang di sana."

Kembali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunjukan senyum lebarnya.

"Hanya menempelkan bibir sebentar dan selesai." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tenang.

X _-hyung_ mencebik, "Ya kalian yang menempelkan bibir, sesaeng yang mengabadikannya, dan aku yang turun tangan menyelesaikannya. Dasar anak muda."

"Biarkanlah _hyung,_ kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja." Balas Xiumin yang kini sudah kembali menatap bukunya.

"YAK!"

Chanyeol mencoba menjinakan kepala manajernya dengan telapak tangan, "Tenang _hyung,_ jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Kami sudah dewasa dan kami sudah mengerti dengan apa yang harus kami lakukan."

"Setelah ini _hyung_ harus minum gingseng merah agar tenagamu kembali lagi setelah marah-marah." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ish! Terserah. Aku sudah mengatakannya, jangan terkejut jika suatu hal buruk tentang kalian terjadi. Kepalaku bisa pecah jika begini terus." Maki X _-hyung_ seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dan juga 3 orang member EXO yang menatapnya bingung.

Xiumin lantas menutup bukunya dan bangun dari kursinya, "Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdehem sebagai jawabannya.

Sepergian Xiumin, sepasang manusia yang berada di ruangan tersebutpun terlibat saling tatap.

"Kau dengar? Mulai hari ini jangan terlalu bernafsu kepadaku, Park."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau jangan terlalu menggoda di mataku."

"Aku tidak pernah menggodamu!"

"Ya kau pernah."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kapan? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Jadi menggunakan jeans dengan robekan di pahamu dan baju _oversize_ bukan salah satu cara kau menggodaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku selalu tergoda denganmu. Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Salahkan libido sialanmu."

Chanyeol mengusap permukaan bibir Baekhyun dengan pelan, "Sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu hukuman setiap kau berbicara menggunakan kata kasar."

"Sepertinya kau harus mengaca."

"Cerminnya tidak akan kuat ditatap olehku." Tangan Chanyeol beralih tempat ke sisi kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Selain libidomu yang sialan, ternyata rasa percaya dirimu juga sialan."

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengadukanmu kepada _seonsaengnim_ karena telah menggunakan PC ruang rapatnya untuk membuka situs porno."

"Yak, aku tidak membuka situs porno." Kata Chanyeol dengan mata membulat.

Baekhyun menatap remeh ke arahnya, "Jika bukan situs porno, lalu apa? Kenapa aku mendengar desahan saat kau menggunakan PCnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Aku berani bersumpah, itu bukan situs porno."

"Lalu apa?"

Chanyeol tampak kebingungan saat menjawabnya, ia ingin memberitahu Baekhyun tapi rasa malu mulai memenuhi dirinya.

"I.. Itu sebenarnya aku...eee..."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam, "Apa?!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun cepat dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi setelahnya kau tidak boleh memakiku."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Sebenarnya saat itu, aku sedang mendengarkan rekaman audio yang didapatkan sesaeng saat kita sedang... Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

"Aku ingin mendengarkannya lagi sebelum mereka memusnahkannya."

Terlihat wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan malu, "Kau... Astaga, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya."

"Kenapa..." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan hal itu tidak luput dari tatapan memuja Chanyeol.

Perlahan, hembusan nafas terdengar. "Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau melakukan itu? Bagaimana jika riwayat jelajah PC itu diketahui orang lain."

"Itu sebabnya aku hanya memutarnya sekali dengan suara yang keras daripada mengirimkannya ke ponselku, tapi kau datang dan membuatku harus menghentikannya."

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan, rasanya Baekhyun tidak ingin menganggapnya sebagai kekasih.

" _Wae?_ Aku tidak salah kan? Itu bukan situs porno, jadi jangan adukan kelakuanku kepada Lee Sooman _Seonsaengnim._ "

"Ya terserah. Kau aman kali ini."

Setelahnya Baekhyun hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas, tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan ajaib Chanyeol yang kini malah dengan polosnya menyebar senyum lebarnya.

 **e)(o**

 **Muncul lagi sama FF baru ehey~** **Kali ini FFnya oneshoot bertema ya, jadi gak terhubung part satu sama yang lainnya. Tapi tetep Chanbaek kok.** **Sebenernya ini FF udah ada sejak teaser Love Shot keluar, tapi ada beberapa hal yang bikin rasa malu muncul buat publish FF ini. Btw ini FF ringan yang diapdet kalo aku lenggang atau ada info CB yang naikin mood bikin oneshoot di sini.** **Terima kasih udah sempetin baca, kuy di review~**


	2. BaboShip (ChanBaek Diary) - 2

**WARNING!**

 **CHANBAEK YAOI**

 **WITH OTHER CAST**

 **ONESHOOT BERTEMA**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Tangan Baekhyun terus gencar menekan tombol _mouse_ dan _keyboard_ komputernya, lawan yang mengincarnya sungguh banyak dan ia tidak bisa pasrah saja menerima pukulan demi pukulan.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian seperti ini?!" Baekhyun berseru seraya fokus pada permainannya.

Kekehan demi kekehan Baekhyun dengar dari _headphone_ nya, teman-teman yang bermain bersamanya begitu menikmati kesulitan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku menang! Aku harus pergi berlatih 30 menit lagi!"

Dengan seluruh kemampuannya, Baekhyun terus melawan karakter yang teman-temannya mainkan.

 _"Kau fikir kami peduli?"_

 _"Kau yang menginginkan permainan seperti ini."_

 _"Kemarin aku memintamu untuk tidak membunuhku, tapi malah kau bunuh. Sekarang giliranku!"_

 _"Rasakan itu, Baek."_

"Yak!"

Serangan demi serangan terus dilayangkan kepada karakter permainan Baekhyun, dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun bertahan dan melawan serangan-serangan tersebut.

Dengan mata yang berapi-api Baekhyun mencoba mempengaruhi teman-temannya. "Aku tak akan mengajak kalian berlibur bersama lagi kalau seperti ini."

 _"Kau fikir kau punya teman berlibur selain kami?"_

Lagi, tawapun meluncur dari bibir teman-temannya. Tepat dengan sekali tekanan pada _mouse_ nya, karakter Baekhyun mati di dalam permainanya. Hal itu kembali mengundang tawa keras dari lawan mainnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menyender pada kursinya, tangannya diregangkan usai bermain. "Kalian benar-benar. Aku berhenti, mainlah sendiri."

 _"Ya ya ya, pergilah."_

 _"Latihlah suaramu."_

 _"Mari bertemu besok."_

"Ya. Aku pergi sekarang, sampai bertemu besok." Jawab Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia keluar dari halaman permaian yang ia buka tadi dan mematikan seluruh komponen komputernya.

Perlahan tubuhnya bangkit seusai memastikan semua alat elektronik yang ia gunakan sudah padam. Langkahnya bergerak menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari sesetel pakaian yang lebih layak digunakan, tidak seperti pakaian yang kini ia pakai. Celana jersey pendek dan kaus kebesaran.

" _Eomma,_ aku pergi dulu." Seru Baekhyun saat tubuhnya berhasil keluar dari kamar.

Nyonya Byun yang mendengarnya lantas menghampiri anaknya dengan segelas jus stoberi yang baru ia buat, khusus untuk Baekhyun. "Minumlah sedikit."

Dengan pasti Baekhyun meraih gelas jus tersebut dan meminumnya cepat, layaknya ikan yang kehausan air. Setelah jus tandas, Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi Nyonya Byun seraya berpamitan.

"Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, nak."

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan laju lambat. Selain karena jarak rumah dan tempat yang ia tuju cukup dekat, Baekhyun juga menyadari jika masih ada waktu 45 menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak tergesa-gesa.

"Sepertinya mampir ke minimarket tidak salah." Gumam Baekhyun saat matanya mendapati beberapa orang keluar dari minimarket yang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyunpun memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di minimarket yang ada di persimpangan jalan. Dengan berbekal topi dan masker hitam, Baekhyun beranikan diri keluar dari mobilnya.

Tak menunduk, Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya melangkah dengan wajah yang lurus kedepan. Ia yakin beberapa orang yang ada di minimarket tidak akan mengenalinya.

Baekhyun langsung menuju rak buah, ia mengambil beberapa cup buah potong dan jeli yang dirasa bisa ia makan. Setelahnya ia menuju ke arah rak susu, tentu susu storberi yang ia ambil, sebelum menuju kasirpun ia mengambil sebotol air mineral ukuran sedang sebagai temannya saat latihan vokal nanti. Dirasa sudah cukup, kaki Baekhyun langsung menuju ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

"Chanyeol _-hyung_ benar-benar tampan, aku iri dengan temannya ini."

Telinga Baekhyun siaga seketika saat mendengar nama Chanyeol diucapkan. Nama Chanyeol memang tak hanya satu saja, tapi Baekhyun merasa harus menjadi pendengar yang baik saat ada orang yang menyebut nama Chanyeol. Seperti dua orang laki-laki yang mengantri di depannya ini.

"Itu temannya?" Tanya laki-laki lain kepada temannya yang sebelumnya memuji ketampanan Chanyeol.

Bisa Baekhyun lihat laki-laki yang ditanyai mengangguk, "Iya, Chanyeol _-hyung_ memiliki jaringan yang luas. Lihat saja, Chanyeol _-hyung_ rela berlibur ke Jepang demi menemui temannya."

Otak Baekhyun seketika beroperasi. Chanyeol, liburan, dan Jepang. Chanyeol-nya juga sedang berlibur di Jepang bukan? Baiklah, sepertinya kedua laki-laki di depannya memang sedang membicarakan Chanyeol-nya.

"Chanyeol _-hyung_ benar-benar hebat, tak akan ada orang yang menyesal berteman dengannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum di balik maskernya. Rasa rindunya pada Chanyeol terbit saat keduanya membicarakan Chanyeol secara gamblang, Baekhyun jadi menginginkan melihat wajah Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia harus menghubungi Chanyeol, karena terhitung hampir seminggu mereka putus komunikasi.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mengantri dan melakukan transaksi, Baekhyun sudah kembali duduk di kursi kemudinya. Dengan tergesa ia meraih ponselnya demi membuka sosial media dan menemukan wajah Chanyeol di sana. Rasa rindunya semakin besar saat membayangkan wajah tampan Chanyeol terngiang di kepalanya.

"Re- assa!"

Baekhyun berseru senang saat dirinya menemukan keberadaan akun instagram milik Chanyeol, tanpa fikir panjang ia menyentuh ikon akun Chanyeol.

 _Krik_ _Krik_ _Krik_

Jemari Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah foto terakhir yang Chanyeol publikasikan. Perlahan ia menyentuh foto tersebut, terdapat tiga foto di sana. Jemarinyapun bergerak untuk menggesernya.

Lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti saat foto di _slide_ ketiga terlihat. Matanya menatap teliti foto tersebut, saat mendapati sesuatu yang mengganjal ia lantas membeku. Tidak terkejut, hanya sedikit heran-(?)

"Tidak Baek, mereka berteman."

Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, ia tidak boleh terbawa suasana. Mereka sudah sama-sama berkomitmen, tak seharusnya ada perasaan tak nyaman seperti ini.

"Tapi kenapa harus merangkul?"

Fikiran Baekhyun terus-menerus berputar di sana. Di foto yang Chanyeol publikasikan, di foto ketiga. Atau tepatnya di bagian pinggang Chanyeol yang dirangkul oleh temannya.

Mata Baekhyun merapat lama, "Tidak. Mereka tidak terlihat cocok, Chanyeol hanya cocok bersamaku." Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dari perasaan iri.

"Aku harus menghubunginya."

Segera, Baekhyun keluar dari halaman sosial media dan beralih ke halaman kontak telepon. Ia langsung menghubungi Chanyeol di sana.

" _Yeobose_ -"

"Onii-chan _, ada yang menghubungimu."_

Baekhyun terpaku, bukan suara Chanyeol. Kenapa bisa?

"Yeoboseo."

"Pulang sekarang!" Entah mengapa Baekhyun menjadi kesal dan menaikan nada bicaranya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman sekarang dan itu semua karena Park Chanyeol seorang.

 _"Tapi aku-"_

"Pulang, Park!"

Setelahnya panggilan diakhiri oleh Baekhyun, dengan nafas yang belum stabil Baekhyun kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarainya hingga tempat yang sebelumnya ia tuju.

 **e)(o**

"Vokalmu mengalami peningkatan setengah oktaf, sepertinya sekarang kau bisa lebih stabil menyanyikan lagu ballad."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, lembar nada yang ia gunakanpun sudah tertutup. "Tapi aku masih butuh belajar untuk baritonnya."

Pelatih vokalnya berdeham tanda setuju, memang sejauh ini vokal bariton Baekhyun belum bisa dikatakan stabil walaupun ia dan Chen hanya berbeda satu not lebih rendah.

"Kita bisa mengolahnya secara perlahan. Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke rumah."

Baekhyun lantas merapihkan diri dan bersiap untuk pamit undur diri. Dengan pelan ia menghamopiri pelatih vokalnya dan berpeluk ringan sebelum keluar dari ruang latihannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, _ssaem_."

 **e)(o**

Di dalam mobil Baekhyun kembali terdiam, sekarang ia bingung harus kemana. Ke rumah? Bisa, tapi ini masih terlalu sore untuk kembali. Ke asrama? Bisa juga, tapi dapat dipastikan member EXO yang lain masih menikmati waktu liburnya. Bermain? Bisa, tapi kemana?

" _Yeoboseo_." Baekhyun memutuskan menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Wae?"

Mata Baekhyun memutar malas, "Sopan sedikit kepada kakak kelasmu."

"Mianhae _. Ada apa_ hyung?"

"Ayo bertemu."

Sunyi sebentar.

 _"Tidak biasanya, baiklah."_

"Aku akan ke rumahmu." Putus Baekhyun seraya panggilan yang diakhiri.

Tak perlu berlama-lama Baekhyun langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah seseorang yang ia hubungi tadi. Jeongjin, adik kelasnya di sekolah menengah dulu.

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit, mobil Baekhyun sudah terparkir rapi di pekarangan rumah Jeongjin. Tanpa menunggu lama, pintu terbuka dan Jeongjin mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"Rumahmu kosong?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengikuti langkah Jeongjin menuju tempat biasanya ia datangi, ruang keluarga.

Jeongjin yang ada di depannya menggeleng, "Ada Eun _-noona_ di kamar."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Tak lama merekapun sudah sampai di ruang keluarga milik Jeongjin.

"Ini, untukmu." Baekhyun menyerahkan plastik berukuran sedang dengan lambang minimarket di sana. Plastik yang berisi belanjaannya sebelum pergi ke tempat latihan tadi.

Jeongjin tak menolak, ia lantas menerimanya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan ringan yang bisa dimakan Baekhyun.

"Eo- yak, Byun Baekhyun."

Tubuh Baekhyun yang mau duduk lantas kembali berdiri saat teman sekolahnya hadir. Jieun, teman seangkatannya di sekolah menengah dulu.

"Kau semakin berisi saja." Komentar Jieun saat dirinya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya lantas terkekeh lalu menempatkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kau juga semakin kurus saja."

Jieun merengut, sifat jahil Byun Baekhyun tak pernah hilang. "Tubuhku ideal. Tidak kurus."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hyunseok?"

"Baik-baik saja, _wae_?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng, "Hanya bertanya."

"Kau pernah merasa marah saat melihat Hyunseok berfoto dengan wanita lain?" Lanjut Baekhyun seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Jieun yang ada di sebelahnya mengalihkan tatapan kepada Baekhyun, rasa penasaran hinggap pada dirinya. "Kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Ck! Aku bertanya bukan ingin ditanya." Keluh Baekhyun

Jien ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya seperti Baekhyun, "Aku pernah merasa marah saat Hyunseok dekat dengan temannya di universitas. Tapi marahku tak berlangsung lama, karena Hyunseok menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepadaku."

Baekhyun mencerna.

"Kalau kau mendengar suara wanita lain saat menelpon Hyunseok, bagaimana?"

"Biasanya aku menunggu sampai Hyunseok menjelaskannya. Aku tidak bisa langsung menutup panggilan, karena aku tak ingin pasanganku kecewa dan merasa tidak dihargai."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memutar kembali kejadian tadi siang. Sepertinya reaksi ia terhadap foto yang Chanyeol publikasikan terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki kekasih atau tidak, tapi jika kau sedang berkencan saat ini maka jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu saat kekasihmu belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Hubungan yang bertahan lama itu ada karena rasa percaya, jika kau belum bisa mempercayai seseorang lebih baik jangan mengikatkan diri pada sebuah hubungan."

Setelah paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman lamanya, Baekhyun langsung bangkit. Rasanya ia harus cepat kembali ke rumah dan menghubungi Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf.

" _Hyung,_ mau kemana?" Tanya Jeongjin yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan membawa makanan ringan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya lantas menebar senyum, "Pulang."

"Yak! Kau baru sampai dan sudah mau pulang lagi?" Jieun ikut bangun dari duduknya.

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah menjauh dari kedua kakak beradik itu, dengan tergesa ia berpamitan. "Aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu lagi."

"Yak!"

 **e)(o**

Sesampainya di rumah waktu makan malam tiba, Baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya lantas menikmati makan malam bersama sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Di dalam kamar Baekhyun langsung menghubungi Chanyeol, rasa bersalah dan senangnya menjadi satu di sana.

 _Tutt... Tutt.. Tutt..._

Panggilan pertama tidak dijawab, Baekhyun kembali mencoba.

 _Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..._

Lagi, panggilan kedua juga tidak dijawab. Hal itu berhasil membuat alis Baekhyun naik bersamaan.

"Sesibuk apa dia sampai tidak bi- _yeoboseo_."

Panggilan tersambung. "Yeoboseo."

Dengan senyum merekah Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur, seraya menggenggam ponselnya. "Chanyeol-ah aku ma-"

 _"Maaf, Baek. Aku sibuk sekarang."_

"Tapi Chan aku-"

 _"Aku aka menghubungimu nanti."_

"...Onii-chan, _aku mendapat-"_

 _Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..._

Baekhyun terdiam, bibir yang tadinya merekah kini merapat. Suara laki-laki yang sama saat ia menelpon tadi siang sempat kembali terdengar.

"Jadi, kau sibuk karena sedang bersamanya? Baiklah, terserah."

Setelahnya ponsel Baekhyun dimatikan total. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan siapa yang akan menghubunginya dan bagaimana cara orang lain menghubunginya nanti. Rasa bersalahnya tadi sudah tergantikan dengan rasa kesalnya, Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya merasa diacuhkan. Bagus sekali.

 **e)(o**

Tanggal 21 Februari datang, sejak pagi hingga sore hari Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya dengan komputer yang menyala. Keluar kamar hanya untuk sarapan dan makan siang, sisanya ia habiskan dengan bermain bersama temannya di permainan online.

Persetan dengan manajernya yang sedari tadi menelepon ibunya dan meminta ia menyalahkan ponselnya, Baekhyun tetap tidak peduli dan membiarkan ponselnya tetap dalam keadaan mati.

"Nak, Jangmo menghubungi _eomma_. Katanya jangan lupa jadwalmu nanti malam."

Mata Baekhyun tetap fokus pada komputernya, "Ya, _eomma._ Aku ingat."

Nyonya Byun yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum, ia memaklumi Baekhyun. Anak bungsunya ini memang sangat menyukai permainan online seperti itu.

"Yasudah, setelah selesai langsung mandi. Kita makan malam bersama sebelum kau berangkat."

 **e)(o**

Sesampainya di gedung SM, manajer Baekhyun sudah menghadangnya di pintu masuk. "Yak, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Dayanya habis."

"Kenapa tidak diisi ulang? Kau tahu kalau aku kesulitan menghubungimu."

"Maaf, _hyung_."

Sang manajer membuka jalan untuk Baekhyun. "Masuklah dan isi daya ponselmu sebelum rekaman."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng.

" _Wae_?"

"Aku malas mengisinya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Senyuman yang berhasil membuat jengkel sang manajer.

Keduanya lantas berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan yang akan Baekhyun gunakan untuk rekaman. Walau terlihat tenang, sebenarnya sang manajer menggerutukan segala kelakuan Baekhyun yang mematikan ponselnya hari ini.

 **e)(o**

Sepanjang rekaman, Baekhyun terlihat begitu menikmati permainannya walaupun sering kali ia mengeluh kesal karena kalah. Baekhyun menganggap kekalahannya ini karena rambut barunya yang menutupi matanya, pada kenyataanya mata Baekhyun terlalu lelah menatap komputer karena seharian ini aktifitasnya hanya menatap komputer saja.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras."

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih."

Sahutan demi sahutan terdengar usai rekaman yang dilakukan selesai. Baekhyun yang memenangkan hadiah speaker tak bisa melenyapkan senyumannya, karena pada akhirnya ia lagi-lagi mendapati barang yang ia inginkan lewat sebuah permainan online.

" _Hyung,_ tolong bantu aku menyimpan ini." Kata Baekhyun kepada sang manajer dan disanggupi olehnya.

Keduanya kembali beriringan menuju mobil Baekhyun yang terparkir di pojok pekarangan gedung SM. "Aku akan kembali ke asrama besok, tidak masalah 'kan?"

Sang manajer mengangguk, "Tak kembalipun tak masalah, liburanmu masih panjang." Jawabnya seraya membukakan pintu mobil Baekhyun.

Segera Baekhyun menyimpan hadiahnya dan menutup kembali pintu penumpang di mobilnya.

"Jah, terima kasih _hyung_. Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti."

Sang manajer hanya mengangguk lalu memberikan kunci mobil milik Baekhyun. "Pulanglah dan nyalakan ponselmu."

Sang manajer kembali ke dalam gedung dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sebelum menyalakan mobilnya, Baekhyun lebih dulu menyalakan ponselnya. Ia duduk dengan kepala menghadap ponselnya di kursi kemudi.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

Tubuh Baekhyun berjingkat seketika saat suara seseorang barhasil masuk ke gendang telinganya. Perlahan wajahnya bergerak untuk mencari sumber suara di mobilnya. Tertampanglah Park Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat karena terkejut, "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"Keluar, aku ingin pulang."

Chanyeol masih diam, ia tengah mencerna segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Karena tak ada reaksi, Baekhyun kembali menjadi kesal. Dengan cepat tangannya mencabut kunci mobilnya dan berusaha untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Namun belum sempat terjadi, tubuh Baekhyun sudah ditarik lebih dulu oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Lepas. Aku ingin keluar."

Bukan melepaskan, Chanyeol malah mempererat pelukannya. Sesekali bibirnya mampir ke kepala Baekhyun untuk menciumnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun cepat seraya mengusahakan tubuhnya untuk lepas dari dekapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol berhasil meraih kunci mobil Baekhyun sebelum melepaskan dekapannya. Segera, Chanyeol mengunci pintu mobil Baekhyun.

"Yak!"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya kasar ke kursi yang ia tempati, tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan di mobilnya. Ia hanya merasa masih kesal dan tidak mau berurusan dengan Chanyeol saja.

Dengan tubuh yang menyandar Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan kepala yang menghadap jendela mobilnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap Baekhyun yang mengacuhkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol berseru dengan tangan yang meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia masih memilih diam dan menutup matanya.

" _Mianhae._.."

Kini Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lebih banyak agar bibir tebalnya bisa memberi kecupan di sana.

"Kami hanya berfoto untuk mempromosikan merek jaket yang aku gunakan."

"Kenapa harus merangkul?" Kini Baekhyun bersuara walau mata dan kepalanya tetap bertahan di posisinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum karena Baekhyun mulai bersuara, "Tak sengaja. Kami hanya terbawa suasana karena sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Kenapa kau tak menolak?"

"Karena ia temanku."

Mata Baekhyun terbuka, kepalanya kembali menegak. Tangannya yang diraih Chanyeolpun ditarik cepat. "Selesai. Sekarang kembalikan kunci mobilku dan keluar."

Chanyeol diam. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih marah dengannya, Chanyeol tidak bisa menurutinya begitu saja.

"Cepat."

Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya, yang sebelumnya menghadap Baekhyun kini menyandar ke kursi mobil milik Baekhyun, "Aku lapar. Temani aku makan malam."

Baekhyun mendengus, matanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas. "Minta temani saja dengan teman Jepangmu itu!"

Chanyeol terdiam, rautnya mendatar seketika. "Kenapa kau membicarakannya lagi?"

"Fikir sendiri."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya, ia masih merasa kesal dengan Chanyeol-nya.

"Aku tidak akan tahu jika ka-"

 _Drtt.. Drtt... Drtt.._

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering, Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya. Ia masih tetap menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Ya, _hyung_ akan menghubungimu nanti. Hm. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Nafas Baekhyun tak tenang, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Chanyeol menjawab panggilan tadi menggunakan bahasa Jepang, suaranya begitu lembut di telinga Baekhyun. Hal itupun mampu membuat kekesalan Baekhyun naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Yak!"

Chanyeol menegakan kepalanya yang sedang menatap ponselnya, terlihat Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya duduk menghadap dirinya.

"Kalau sudah bosan denganku, maka katakan! Jangan malah bermain di belakangku! Kau fikir aku tidak punya perasaan, huh?!"

Mulut Chanyeol menganga, ponsel yang sebelumnya ia gunakan diletakan begitu saja di dashboard mobil Baekhyun. Tubuhnya menegak dan memandang lurus ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bosan denganmu, siapa yang mengatakannya?"

" _Na, wae_?!"

Chanyeol kembali meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun, dengan pelan ia mengelus satu demi satu jari-jari Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu. Hm?"

Baekhyun diam.

"Kepalaku hanya terisi olehmu, kalau tidak percaya kau bedah kepalaku."

Mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip cepat. "Ta.. Tapi kau mengacuhkan teleponku semalam."

Beruntunglah Chanyeol adalah manusia bertipe sabar jika dihadapkan dengan kelakuan Baekhyun, bibirnya tersenyum simpul saat mendapati Baekhyun mulai merajuk.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya jika kau mau menemaniku makan malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham layaknya anak kecil yang dinasehati oleh orang tuanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun menyetujui keinginanya, tubuhnya bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Chanyeol masih sibuk mengelus jemari Baekhyun. "Kemarin saat kau memintaku pulang, aku terkejut."

"Aku memikirkan apa kesalahanku hingga kau memintaku pulang, dan sepertinya foto yang kupublikasikan menjadi penyebabnya. Aku ingin menghapus foto itu, tapi tak bisa. Aku tak boleh mengecewakan perancang busana yang sudah membuatnya 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, kau harus menghargai kerja kerasnya."

"Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk langsung mencari tiket pesawat pertama menuju Korea, karena aku tidak memiliki rencana pulang secepat ini. Masih ada waktu satu hari lagi di sana."

"Saat kau meneleponku, aku sedang mencari tiket pesawat online. Maaf jika aku terkesan acuh padamu, tapi aku harus terus mencarinya agar bisa cepat bertemu denganmu dan menjelaskan semua hal yang aku lalui di Jepang kepadamu."

Baekhyun menunduk, ia merasa bersalah karena telah berfikiran negatif tentang Chanyeol. Tapi bukankah itu wajar? Baekhyun hanya khawatir dengan kekasihnya, tidak masalah 'kan?

Chanyeol menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun, "Intinya aku sibuk karena mencari tiket pulang dan mencari alasan agar Kyungsoo tidak marah karena harus kutinggal sendiri di sana."

Baekhyun mulai tersenyum di antara jepitan pada pipinya, tangannya yang sedari tadi diam mulai bergerak menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dan menjauhkannya. Kini tugas berganti, sekarang Baekhyun yang menggenggam kedua jemari Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, Chan. Aku hanya sedikit kesal, karena saat aku meneleponmu bukan kau yang menjawab. Lalu malamnyapun kau memutuskan sambungan teleponku, aku kesal."

"Kami hanya bermain bersama, tidak lebih. Kau percaya 'kan?" Kata Chanyeol setelah menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun yang dipeluk lantas mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. "Maaf, aku rasa aku terlalu merindukanmu saat itu."

"Aku pernah dengar pepatah Inggris mengatakan ini, _'The time when I hate you is then day when I miss you.'_ Jadi tak masalah."

keduanya berpelukan erat dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Jangan pernah mematikan ponselmu lagi, aku bisa gila karena mencemaskanmu."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sebagai jawaban, "Kau pun jangan tiba-tiba memutuskan panggilanku, aku bisa mati jika itu terjadi lagi."

"Jangan mati."

"Hm."

 **e)(o**

 _ **The Time When I Hate You Is The Day When I Miss You - unknown**_

 **e)(o**

 **hohoho~**

 **I am back dengan seri kedua ChanBaek Diary. Gak bosen aku ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca cerita aku, yang review, yang follow, yang favorit, pokoknya yang pro aku biar terus ada di dunia FFN ini. Thanks a lot gais.**

 **Kritik dan saran membangun pasti ditampung kok, jangan sungkan ya. Btw aku juga lagi bikin para sequel yang kalian mau, ditunggu aja ya.**

 **Oiya, fix ff chap yg kemarin aku publish bakal dilanjut. Tunggu aja okrey**.

 **Enjoy gais~**


End file.
